


It's A Wonderful Life

by xx_saltandburn_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_saltandburn_xx/pseuds/xx_saltandburn_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the perfect world. You and Dean are married and have three children together. But, underneath all the bliss, there’s something deadly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful Life

‘Ollie! Bash! Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes! You boys better be at this table in nine!’ You grinned to yourself, knowing they would be there in eleven, and not a moment earlier.

It was the beginnings of a lazy Sunday afternoon, your favorite day of the week. You lived for your Sundays, the only day that your entire family could all be together. You lived in a small town named Perry, which was about twenty minutes outside of Lawrence, Kansas with your husband, Dean, and your three young children. Dean owned his own mechanic shop and worked every other day of the week, while you were a second grade teacher, so your weekends were already sacred.

You had your one year old daughter, Quinn, slung on your left hip as you flipped the last batch of blueberry pancakes. While the pancakes finished cooking, you took the heaping plate of bacon to the table and double checked that everyone had what they needed to enjoy the small feast you had prepared. Returning to the griddle, you transferred the hot pancakes to the plate to join the others and set them on the table.

‘There are my girls!’ Dean’s smooth voice rang in your ears and his strong arms wrapped around your shoulders. He planted a kiss on your cheek and molded your body against his. You leaned into his touch and inhaled deeply. The trademark Dean Winchester scent was intoxicating; a devastating mixture of leather, car, and something unique to only Dean that you had never been able to place.

Quinn squealed at the sight of her daddy, her big green eyes matching those of Dean’s. Her arms shot towards him as Dean scooped her up. He spun around with her in the air as your heart melted at the sight of your husband’s love for your daughter.

You often wondered what it was that you did right to have such a wonderful, blessed life, and this would be one of those times.

Begrudgingly pulling yourself from the blissful sight in front of you, you walked closer to the sound of your twin four year old boys, Oliver and Sebastian, cackling in the corner by the Christmas tree. They were huddled behind the couch, as you spotted a couple of presents seemingly missing from underneath the tree. You stealthily snuck over to the side of the couch and peeked your head around the corner, knowing you’d find the missing gifts with the suspected culprits.

‘Hello boys!’ You exclaimed, startling them. ‘What do we have here? I know that those can’t be your Christmas presents.’

The boys looked at each other, looked at you, then back at each other and dissolved into an even bigger fit of laughter and you couldn’t help but join in. You picked the presents up and placed them with the others, ending the hostage situation.

Turning back to the boys, you crouched down low, smiled, and whispered, ‘you two have until the count of ten to be at that table or else!’

‘Mama! You won’t do anything to us.’ Bash challenged, the more rebellious of the twins.

‘Is that so, mister? Tell me why.’

‘Because mama,’ he spoke carefully, ‘there are two of us and only one of you!’

Bash sprang on you first, doing his best to tickle you. He had watched Dean enough times to remember your kill zone when it came to tickling: your sides. Ollie quickly copied his brother and soon enough, the boys had you at their mercy. Their little fingers worked you into such a frenzy that you didn’t think you would survive, but help had found its way to you.

Dean loomed above you and effortlessly tucked a boy under each arm, lifting them off of you. ‘Alright, alright… you have to let your mom breathe, guys.’ He chuckled, while letting go of the boys. ‘Go grab some grub before its gets cold.’

You propped yourself up on your elbows, desperately trying to catch your breath. ‘You couldn’t… have gotten… here… just a second… sooner?’ You were able to pant out, a sly grin breaking out on your face.

‘Oh, sweetheart,’ Dean replied casually,’ if I had, you might have been able to fight me off.’ He winked at you, raising the alarm.

‘What do-‘ you began, but his body descending upon yours cut you off. Dean began tickling you in the same manner as Ollie and Bash had, and you were certain that this was it for you. Your demise would come from losing a tickle fight with your precious husband. Just as you were about to throw in the towel, Dean let up and spared your life. Shooting you a playful smirk, you couldn’t help but return it with one of your own. He helped you up, and swung his arm around your shoulder, pressing a kiss on your forehead and added, ‘let’s go see what those kids of ours are up to.’

The next half hour was spent laughing and eating, and trying to determine who got the last piece of bacon. While Dean held the seared, greasy delicacy in above his head while Ollie and Bash pleaded their case to their father as to why they should get the last piece, you stood up and snatched it from his hands, proclaiming that since you not only created them, but the food as well, that you were entitled to the last piece. All three boys groaned in unison as Quinn giggled happily in her high chair.

Everyone chipped in and helped clean the resulting mess. Ollie and Bash cleared off the table, Dean was washing dishes while you dried them, and Quinn was flinging the rest of her breakfast onto the floor to your non-existent dog.

You loved your family, but they weren’t always the cleanest; which, really, made you love them more.

Once things in the kitchen were taken care of, you grabbed Quinn and everyone retreated back into the living room. Dean sat in his favorite chair, one that was tan leather and made of memory foam. He loved to remind you of how the chair remembered him, which always earned him an exaggerated eye roll from you.

It had begun to snow outside, which you were happy about. While you had a good amount of the white fluff already on the ground, you could never get enough of it, especially around Christmas.

‘Mama,’ Ollie started, tentatively pulling on your shirt sleeve, ‘um, can Bash and I play outside in the snow?’

You glanced over at Dean, who seemed to be lost in a texting conversation; Quinn was also growing restless, which signaled that she may be ready to go down for an early nap. Weighing the immediate future in your head, you decided that sending the boys outside and putting your daughter down might free up some time for you and Dean, which was long overdue.

‘I don’t see why not.’ You answered, and you were met with a resounding chorus of cheers from the young boys. ‘Just make sure to dress warmly and make sure to stay in the backyard!’

The boys ran to get their snow stuff and you stood up from the couch. ‘Make sure they don’t go through that door without their hats and their mittens, okay?’ Dean mumbled some sort of agreement in response, causing you to reveal your master plan to get his attention. ‘I’m going to go put Quinn down for a nap,’ you paused to make sure Ollie and Bash were out of earshot, and continued, ‘then I’m going to go down on you.’

Dean’s head snapped up and a lustful gleam in his eyes materialized.

‘Hurry up, you two! Let’s move it outside!’ He clapped his hands a few times to encourage them to move faster.

You walked down the hallway, laugh quietly to yourself at your husband’s antics. You couldn’t wait to get your hands on that man. Changing Quinn’s diaper before you placed her in her crib, your mind was racing with thoughts that would range from innocent to downright filthy.

‘Mama… mama…’ your emerald eyed princess cooed at you and you felt a stab of guilt hit you at wanting to get her down as quickly as possible so that you could dance the horizontal mambo with Dean.

The guilt didn’t last very long, though.

‘Mama will be here in a couple hours, sweetheart.’ You spoke softly into her little ear and laid her down. You backed out of the room and scampered down the hall as you heard the back door shut, indicating that the boys were outside. You had barely made it into your room before Dean had his arms wrapped around you waist, pulling your back flush against his chest. He ground his already evident arousal into your rear and you whimpered quietly in response. He suddenly turned you around and cupped your face, planting a heated kiss on your lips.

You pulled back, sensing something was wrong.

‘Y/N? Are you okay?’ Dean questioned. ‘Baby?’

Your head was cloudy and your view of Dean became blurry. You blinked several times, which eradicated the fog from your senses. Kissing Dean again, your body began to shake, but it wasn’t a good shake. You grabbed your head in your hands and Dean gripped your shoulders.

‘Y/N! Talk to me, sweetheart. Talk to me.’ You heard his voice, but it seemed as though he was a million miles away instead of a couple inches in front of you. Blinking in succession again only caused the image of your bedroom and Dean to fade away.

Within a few moments, new scenery began to unfold in front of you.

Your felt that your wrists were tied together and secured over a metal hook, and you were weak, weaker than you had ever been in your entire life. However, Dean was still standing in front of you and was still cupping your face. You blinked a few more times, but you were so sleepy. That’s when the realization hit you.

You were about to die.

Dean had tears streaming down his cheeks and you so desperately wanted to wipe them from his chiseled face, but you couldn’t find the strength to move.

Sam had one hand on his brother’s shoulder and he, too, had tears in his eyes. ‘The Djinn got to her, Dean. There’s nothing we can do for her.’ His voice cracked from emotion as he failed to keep it together any longer.

Dean clenched his eyes shut and responded, ‘She doesn’t even know how I feel about her, Sammy. I never told her because I was too afraid. Y/N… Y/N, I love you.’

Dean kissed your forehead after he confessed his love for you, just as you closed your eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, y'all! I do love some good angst, though! Come say hi to me on Tumblr at fangirlxfatale! Feedback is always appreciated, too!


End file.
